Ser padre
by Giuli-Uchiha93
Summary: Dos niños, entran en el cuarto de su padre, para poder saludarlo en el día del padre...pero con que sorpresas se llevara Sasuke... Fic dedicado a todos los Padres del Mundo...


**Hola!!...este one-shot se me ocurrio cuando, en la mañna llamaba a mi papa, a mendoza, para decearle un feliz día del padre...y me puse a pensar, y se me ocurrio esta breve historia...jeje...Espero que sea de su agrado...**

* * *

_**Ser Padre...**_

10:30 AM.

En medio de una habitación, donde se filtraba apenas los rayos del sol matutino, dormía plácidamente, el dueño de unos Hermosos ojos Azabache... Dormía muy tranquilo, aparentemente estaba soñando algo muy bello, ya que en su perfecto rostro( n/a ok acá es subjetivo, para mi es perfecto XD) se dibujaba una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

Pero de pronto, la puerta de aquel cuarto, se abrió, mostrando a una hermosa mujer, con un pelo, extrañamente rosa, largo y lacio, que caía por sus hombros... Y mostraba, iluminando el lugar, unos bellísimos ojos color jade.

Atrás de ella, la siguieron dos pequeños, niños, un niño y una niña, aparentemente de 6 años cada uno...

- Mamá, puedo despertar, yo a Papá...- pregunto el pequeño, niño, de ojos azabaches, igual al padre, al igual que su cabellera, que era color negra con reflejos azules...

- No!, yo despertare a Papi... - decía un pequeña, que había sacado los hermosos ojos de su madre, y el cabello de su padre...

- Shh, bajen la voz, Sanosuke, Satomi- dijo mirando a los niños- ambos lo despertaran de acuerdo?- susurro, la mujer...

- Esta bien...- respondieron del mismo modo los mellizos...

La pelirrosa se arrodillo, al lado de su marido, y sus hijos se sentaron en la cama matrimonial de sus padres...para luego...

- Papi...- decía la pequeña Satomi mientras movía con sus pequeñas manos, el musculoso brazo de su padre...

- Papá...- susurraba Sanosuke, de igual manera que su Hermana...

- Sasuke-Kun...- acompaño, la madre de los niños...

Así siguieron un ratito, hasta que Sasuke, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con las caras sonrientes de sus hijos en sima de él...

- Feliz día del padre!!- saltaron Satomi y Sanosuke mientras abrazaban a su padre... que estaba todavía medio dormido...

- eh... gracias!- dijo el pelinegro mientras terminaba de despertarse y abrazaba a sus pequeños, con ambas manos, una para cada uno...Luego dirigió su vista a su esposa, la cual le sonreía... y mostraba esos hermosos ojos jade, que lo recibían cada mañana...

- Feliz día Sasuke-Kun- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo...

- Gracias...Sakura...- respondió él mientras le daba un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios...

- Papi!! Mira te trajimos un regalo... !!- decía emocionada la pelinegra...

- Sii!! Toma!!- le extendió el regalo su hijo...

- Muchas gracias!- decía Sasuke, con una sonrisa, que solo su familia podía verla...

Con algo de dificultad, logro abrir el regalo, ya que tener a dos niños en sima suyo, y a su esposa abrazándolo por el cuello, era difícil moverse libremente...

Cuando logro abrir el regalo, quedo muy sorprendido, no por el regalo en si, si no porque dentro del paquete había una pequeña carta, hecha por sus hijos, Que decía...

_Papá:_

_Te queremos Mucho, Mucho!!_

_Feliz Día!_

_Sanosuke y Satomi_

Sasuke siguió la carta hasta que se encontró, con un dibujo, en el que aparecía, él, con Satomi y Sanosuke de un lado abrazándolo, y del otro lado Sakura...Lo más raro era que él, en ese momento llevaba la Katana...Luego miro el regalo, era una funda nueva...Sonrió para si mismo, era gracioso, ver a sus hijos, siempre pidiéndole, que les muestre algo con la Katana...

De pronto vio frente a sus ojos, un paquete extendido por su esposa...

- Esto es de mi parte... - decía Sakura con sus mejillas sonrojadas... después de 7 años de casados, y 8 de estar de novios, aun seguía sonrojándose...

- Gracias...- pronuncio...mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría, quedando muy sorprendido ...en el paquete había, un cuadro en el que se encontraba él con su nueva familia...

Y nuevamente se encontró con una carta la cual leyó...

_Sasuke-Kun:_

_Es impresionante, que después de todo lo que vivimos, hoy estemos aquí, con dos hermosos Hijos, festejando el día del padre..._

_En esta carta te quiero repetir lo que innumerables veces te dije, Te amo...y eres el mejor esposo que alguien pueda tener..._

_Feliz día del Padre!_

_Siempre tuya..._

Sakura

_PD: aun me debes el porque, de ese gracias, que me dijiste aquella noche de luna llena..._

Sasuke río ante aquel comentario... y luego miro a Su Flor de cerezo... y la abrazo...

- y no me lo vas a decir?- pregunto ella con un puchero en su rostro...

- No... ese es un secreto mío...- respondió el .

- Porque?, me dejas con la intriga... -

- Se puede decir, que inconscientemente te lo he dicho millones de veces... esa es la única pista que te puedo dar...-

- papa!- llamo la atención del Uchiha, Sanosuke...

- dime hijo...-

- Satomi y yo tenemos otro regalo...! -

- otro mas?- dijo mirando a su esposa la cual solo sé encogió de hombros, sinceramente ni ella sabía, que sorpresa le darían sus hijos...

- Vas a estar muy orgulloso!- grito Satomi mientras miraba a su hermano.

- Pero si ya estoy orgulloso de ustedes, pero a ver.. díganme porque voy a estar orgulloso?- pregunto Sasuke...

- Por esto...- dijeron ambos niños mientras se ponían en frente de su padre y gritaban- SHARINGAN!.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, allí en frente de ellos, había dos criaturas de 6 años que ya dominaban el famoso Sharingan, claro que en su primera fase, pero lo dominaban...

- No puede ser...- solo se atino a decir Sakura...

- pero como lo lograron?- pregunto Sasuke, saliendo del pequeño (nótese el sarcasmo) impacto...

- es que de tanto verte a vos usarlo papi, no se...supimos como usarlo...- dijo Satomi feliz...

- estas orgulloso?- pregunto el ojinegro...

- Claro que si!, no puedo creer que ya dominen la técnica del Sharingan , a mi me costo mucho aprenderla!- aseguro Sasuke mientras atraía a sus hijos, que ya habían desactivado aquella técnica, mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo...Claro que su amada esposa estaba incluida en ese abrazo familiar...- pero el mejor regalo de todos, es que ustedes estén con migo!-

Después de un tiempo abrazados, la pelirrosa decidió levantarse...

- Bien ya es hora de levantarse!, además Sasuke-Kun... Satomi, Sanosuke y yo, te preparamos un rico desayuno!- exclamo feliz la pelirrosa mientras abría por completo las persianas de la habitación...

- En serio?- pregunto Sasuke mientras se levantaba, cargando en sus brazos, a Satomi y Sanosuke – que rico, no puedo esperar,- decía mientras se acercaba a su esposa...

- Así es...- le sonrió feliz...- por cierto no se olviden que al mediodía vienen el Tío Naruto y La Tía Hinata...- dijo Sakura...

- Si!!- grito Sanosuke...- entonces Minato también viene?- pregunto el pequeño...

- Claro como no va a venir con sus padres?- le contesto, su madre, mientras miraba a su hija la cual había adoptado un pequeño color rubí en sus mejillas...

Sasuke soltó a sus niños, y vio alejarse a Sanosuke por el pasillo dispuesto a ser el primero en la meza como era de costumbre...pero desvío su vista a su hija, que se encontraba muy sonrojada...

- Satomi estas bien?- pregunto su padre extrañado...

- Si papi, mami me puedes hacer un lindo peinado hoy?- dijo algo tímida...

- jiji, claro hija, pero eso será después de desayunar,...- río Sakura...

- De acuerdo- acepto feliz la niña mientras se iba con su hermano...

Sasuke miraba extrañado la escena...que le sucedía a su hija?...

- Oye Sakura que le sucede a Satomi?- pregunto.

- Que no te das cuenta?... a Satomi le gusta mucho el hijo de Hinata y Naruto- explicó feliz Sakura, y como no le iba a gustar, si el niño había sacado los cabellos dorados, de su padre y los ojos perla de su madre...con las peculiares marcas en la cara que tenía Naruto...

- ¿QUE?!- grito Sasuke, con un ataque de cólera... Para luego gritar - SATOMI!!-

- Vamos Sasuke-Kun no seas celoso!- le reprocho su mujer...

- a que te refieres?, Satomi es muy chica para que le ande gustando un chico...- se defendió el Uchiha mientras ponía un pequeño puchero en su rostro...

- yo me enamore de ti a la misma edad(n/a no se a que edad Sakura conoció a Sasuke pero no importa XD), y mírame, ahora estoy aquí contigo... con dos hijos y festejando el día del padre, así que ahora te relajas, y viene a desayunar con tu familia...- Dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba a su esposo a el comedor de la mansión Uchiha...

Después de Todo, Sasuke había elegido ser padre, pero nadie dijo que ser padre, sería una tarea fácil, lidiar con las peleas de su hijo rebelde, y con los amores de su inocente hija, definitivamente era la misión mas difícil que Sasuke tendría en su vida...o...eso creía...

- a Por cierto Sasuke-Kun... tengo otro regalo más para ti en el día del padre...- le dijo la ojijade a Sasuke antes de salir del cuarto...

- ya son muchos... y dime cual es...? - pregunto Sasuke, sin imaginarse nada...

- Estoy embarazada...- dijo la pelirrosa sonriente...mientras que Sasuke se quedaba de piedra...

_Ok... definitivamente, ser padre... era muuuy difícil... en especial si dentro de poco tendría, que cuidar de un bebé..._

* * *

**Y si...jaja sera muy dificil para Sasuke-Kun!...jaja...bueno...espero que les haya gustado...!! a mi me encanto escribirlo!! jiji**

**Bien este fic se lo dedico a todos los padrs del mundo, peor en especial a mi Papi que hoy no puedo estar con él...pero por suerte ne las vacacionesvoy a viajar , y lo voy a poder ver!! jiji...**

**Bueno!...**

**Nos vemos!**

**Besooooo**


End file.
